


Little secret

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: It's not Jason that he didn't like omegas, it was that he didn't know how to be one.OrJason is an omega and only Talia knows about it.Ps .: Translated from my work "Pequeno Segredo"
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Everyone, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	Little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pequeno Segredo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270574) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar). 



> So, this is a translated from my work "Pequeno Segredo", if you feel like read in Brazilian Portuguese... give a try.  
> I not very good in write in English, i use the help from google translate, if you see any error, please let me know.

It's not that Jason Todd doesn't like omegas, on the contrary, this caste has always had his total respect, he grew up on the streets of one of the most dangerous cities in the country, he knows very well the dangers and prejudices that omegas go through in their daily lives …

Perhaps, for that reason, Jason has always been afraid to present as an omega. On the streets, that would be one more thing that he would worry about, something that would make his life more difficult, more dangerous ... That is, if he lived long enough to reach the age group that normally a person discovers his secondary gender.

Well ... in the end he didn't live long enough to present as an omega. Even with Bruce taking him off the streets and welcoming him into the pack, Jason died before his caste was revealed. The years of malnutrition and hunger leaving very deep marks, including having a late presentation. Marks that were cured by the Lazarus Pit.

It was only after the Pit that Jason's second genre was revealed, a not-so-pretty event in his opinion, and the only person who knows about it is Talia Al Ghul. At the time, it was the last thing he needed. He was traveling the world training to become better than Batman, to be what he would never be, to cross lines that the Bat would never cross. Then, when it happened, he had practically begged the demon's daughter to help him hide, to control…

After all, Jason was an omega.

Jason doesn't hate omegas, but being one has always been one of his biggest fears. Due to the dangers involved in belonging to this caste, living on the streets always alert, a lot was at stake. When Bruce had accepted him into the pack, when he finally relaxed, that felt he belonged somewhere ... But he was there to be Robin, and certainly Robin couldn't be an omega ... at least, at the time he really believed that. Maybe, for that reason , seeing his replacement had hurt so much ... An omega, from a rich, educated and perfect family, everything Bruce could want, everything Jason would never be.

That, of course, was before. Now, Jason couldn't handle being an omega. Not with his plans to face Bruce. So, he had asked Talia for suppressants that could control his heats, his scent, anything that could betray him. Because? it is clear that those he could easily find in pharmacies would not be enough, not in an organism enhanced by the Lazarus Pit. Talia had helped him, and so no one had suspected ... Until today, no one had suspected.

After the events of his return to Gotham passed, keeping the secret was easier. He had no pack to return to, no more, he would have to deal with everything on his own, he had no stable base and even less someone to watch over and maintain the sense of security that a nest should have. And it wasn't like bats needed him, even though when things were right between them, the pack already had an omega. No, maintaining his suppressants was easier than dealing with unnecessary instincts and risks.

Over time, hiding his caste has become a necessity. Jason just didn't know how to be an omega ... No, not necessarily that ... Jason knew what an omega should look like, either by the pressure of society or how omegas looked and acted ... His mother, Catherine, was an omega , and despite her defects, Jason considers her a good example, after all it was she who taught him to make a perfect nest, to keep the scent comfortable even when she was in pain ... God, he misses her so much.

There were good examples of omegas while he was growing up, several people who helped him while he lived on the streets were omegas, from working girls and boys to homeless old ladies, and once a police officer who took him to Leslie's free clinic when Jason was with so high fever that it was impossible for him to remember her face.

Still, he could not forget the incredible omegas that were part of the community of heroes, remaining firm and of the same level, in his opinion surpassing, with alphas and betas, either openly or kept secret his second genre to protect their identity. One who proudly wore the title of omega with or without a mask was Roy Harper the Arsenal, probably due to the good example of Dinah Lance, the Black Canary ...

No, Jason had a good example of how to be an omega ... the problem was that he doesn't look at himself as an omega. When he forced himself to look in the mirror, what he saw was someone very brute, very broken ... not someone who could be an omega, none of the qualities, whether seen by the media or belonging to real people ...

So he continued with the suppressants...

Jason was determined to keep his designation as an omega secret, everyone who knew him thought he was a Beta, with no striking aroma and no apparent periods, those who only saw the Red Hood assumed he was an Alpha because of his behavior, stereotypes playing in his favor. Ah, how easy it was to keep this secret, he took his pills religiously, kept his distance from any situation that could hand him over, kept his instincts in check ... Until, the bats decided to approach.

He had to admit that it was his own fault… Deciding to stop the murders, lessen the excessive use of force, help them more often, have more civil conversations… Yeah, totally his fault…

Jason continued with his routine, and he was sure that until now no one had noticed anything ... The problem was in controlling his instincts …

At first, they were small things, small enough to ignore, like wanting to mark the younger ones with his scent. Or holding on to not get a towel or coat that someone left behind ... small things, fleeting things that usually only came into his mind when he spent some time close to the others.

Until Tim got hurt on a mission that Jason was helping, and he had to take the youngest back to the cave. Jason's luck was that Alfred was there to take care of the third Robin, and not long after Bruce showed up, so he used that as an excuse to leave… Because, internally, Jason was almost freaking out, the need to care and protect Tim was very strong, without counting on the impulse to create a nest right there in the cave so that the youngest could have a better comfort ... By God! It had just been a grazing shot and a minor concussion… but a concussion is dangerous… Okay !! Jason was freaking out.

After that episode, he had to restrain himself more and more ...

His omega instincts were already strong enough to be problematic, and it seemed that his body and mind were increasingly accepting the Bats as his pack ... which, as a result, made him want fabrics with their scent, or the need for contact with them, or mark the youngest in his scent, create suitable nests, worry about their health, if they are sleeping well or eating, or ...

Jason was freaking out.

And, of course, it was time for the suppressants to stop working.

The first clue was that he noticed how his scent was more characteristic, more sweet ... Still weak enough to be muffled by the helmet, and as no one entered his hiding places, no one noticed this change ...

However, this meant that the suppressants were no longer having the same effect. This was dangerous, since he took the heavy ones, not special recipes, but for military use, prohibited in most countries… The black market… His luck was that Talia was in one of her sane moments (small miracles) ), and an untraceable call later he had an appointment with a trusted doctor ... well trusted enough.

Which only served to say what he feared… Due to the constant use, and without the proper breathing period, Jason's body had already become accustomed to the drugs, and as there was nothing stronger… He would have his periods again.

Considering that he only had the first one during his presentation, Alfred forgave his language, Jason was screwed.

Talia kindly sent him an emerald green silk robe with golden embroidery (please don't be gold) with her scent, in case he would feel safer having the aroma of some alpha that he feels comfortable with. A kind gesture in Jason's opinion. In addition to locating two possible bases for him to settle, one in Gotham and one not, which he knew would be some kind of luxury suite.

He didn't know whether to accept the bases or not, and decided to take a look at them before his Heat started properly. Which, according to the doctor's predictions, would be in two weeks… What gave him enough time to invent an excuse (mission in disguise or out of the country?) To keep the other bats away, and choose and shield the location, as well as prepare supplies and a suitable nest for three days of suffering. Ah! The joys of life!

And, the day before Jason commented that he would be gone for a few days, and a week before the start of his Heat, Scarecrow decides to attack.

For exactly 3 seconds he considers letting the others deal with the villain, then, his mind did him a favor by imagining Steph being hit by the gas while jumping over the roofs, Tim being attacked while trying to help affected people, Damian trying to restrain an affected Batman by gas ...

No, he better help.

Yes, it was good that he went to help. Crane managed to make a Halloween-worthy mess and they were still in February, well Jason was pretty sure it was February… Anyway, it was big. At two different times he thanked heaven for wearing a helmet with an air filter. The thing spread too close to the clock tower for comfort, Barbara had to stop Dick about four times from going to her. Several people were affected. And when it was over, Jason had so many bruises that he would regret it when his Heat started.

The communicator in his helmet called one last time that night. It was Barbara asking him to give Stephanie a ride to the cave so that the girl wouldn't strain her leg, which she didn't want to admit was hurting more than it looked. And again, Jason almost refused, but his instincts screamed to make sure the puppy returned safely to the den ... So ride, there he went.

When he got to where the current Batgirl was waiting, Jason realized that the leg was the least of the blonde's problems. Stephanie was obviously wavering, blinking to stay awake, possibly a mild concussion, he thought. But it was only when he approached the girl that Jason hesitated.

Steph's neutral aroma, characteristic of betas, usually carried a slight hint of mint, which provides a feeling of freshness, just as, if you took a deep breath, it had the characteristic of giving a bubbly sensation, like drinking soda. Usually, in uniform, they neutralize their scents as much as possible, but at the end of such a long night, it is not surprising that something will escape. However, Stephanie's scent was not the usual cheerful and refreshing aroma, but rather tasteless and without gas. And that worried Jason in a way that he didn't know was possible.

Steph was releasing sarcastic comments and jokes to try to lighten the mood, but it was obvious that she had almost no energy for it. Jason didn't even notice when his instincts took over, he just took off his jacket and put it on the girl's shoulder and hugged her in the same movement. Stephanie froze for a moment, just sinking into Jason's embrace when he started to stroke her back.

When he came to himself, Jason realized he was marking the girl with her scent, purposely making the scent softer and sweeter as if looking for a calming effect. Cursing in his mind, he parted ways with Steph carefully so as not to leave her with a sense of abandonment, then he took her calmly to his bike and began the brief trip back to the mansion.

Which Jason went through cursing himself internally. He had come too close, too close, for someone to find out. Of course, if Stephanie hasn't found out yet. The way he acted could pass for just a concerned member of the pack, if she considered him part of the pack… Urg !! He had better focus on the road.

When they arrived at the cave, Stephanie was almost asleep, so he carefully picked her up and carried her to the medical area, where Dick was carrying Damian, who was asleep, and getting ready to take him to the mansion. from the beds Tim was sulking putting up with a worried Bruce who was taking care of the omega wounds, Cass was in the other bed and, seeing him with Steph, started to open and close her hand, signaling him to pass the girl on to her.

Holding back his laughter, he passed the sleeper to his sister, without realizing that he marked Cass with his scent in the process, but Cassandra would not comment to him. Having completed the task, Jason turned to flee, but Alfred had already foreseen his idea and was blocking the way. A quiet whimper escaped the second Robin's throat, in a high-pitched tone characteristic of omegas, but none of the other occupants of the room noticed beyond the butler. Not even the young man himself.

Alfred just smiled kindly, he guided Jason to a chair to check the boy's injuries, when he saw that there was nothing to worry about, he convinced him to spend the night at the mansion.

Jason then got up to escape to the upper floors before Bruce had any ideas, when he noticed Duke sleeping in the bed behind Cass. With a sigh he went to the boy, before asking his sister if it was okay to take him to bed, receiving an affirmative nod, he picked the boy up and went up the stairs.

Upon arriving at Duke's room, he put the youngest to bed and without realizing it began to organize a nest around the young man, only realizing what he had done when he stopped for a moment to mark him.

Jason smacked his own face with an angry growl. Turning his back, he marched to the guest room he used on the rare occasions he spent the night at the house. After taking a shower and changing, He make sure to set the alarm clock to escape early and forced himself to lie in bed. without making a nest for himself.

The next morning, Jason got up early, tidied and cleaned the room in “Alfred” patterns, and prepared to escape the mansion. Since the night had been long, neither Damian nor Cass had woken up at the usual time to train. He was beginning to think he would be able to get out without raising suspicion, until he got to where he had parked his bike the night before.

Beside the motorcycle, Jason found a rucksack and two bags millimetrically arranged, shouting that the butler of the house was well aware of his escape plans. With a smile, he made himself pick up the luggage in a way that he could load on the bike, extremely tempted to hijack one of Bruce's cars, or rather The “Car”. But no, the bike would have to work. Less work.

It was only when he arrived at one of his hiding places that Jason noticed exactly what the contents were. But it was the things in the backpack that surprised him, inside were blankets and sheets, each in its own packaging to preserve the aroma, each labeled with the name of a member of the pack.

Jason had to hold back a few tears while looking at the contents of the backpack, so he arrived at the last package, which reminded him of a better time. One that he would comfortably make a little nest for himself under the desk of the Bat-computer, or the desk at Bruce's office, where he could spend the entire day reading and eating cookies stolen from the kitchen, which Alfred definitely knew.

What if Jason took the bags and backpack to the suite that Talia had prepared in Gotham, instead of in another city that he had already decided to use, and if he filled the fridge with the food of the bags, and if he prepared a nest with the blankets and sheets, and if he wrapped himself with that black cape in the center of the nest to keep himself safe… No one needed to know.


End file.
